Romeo & Juliet AKA Edward & Bella
by PaulIsMySilverWolf
Summary: Edward and I, life long best friends, had been cast as Romeo and Juliet. Originally, it was just supposed to be me. Two weeks later, we get the call... And now we were here, in bright sunny Los Angeles, California. A/H M for language and content.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and Shakespear own any Twilight and Romeo & Juliet characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by PaulIsMySilverWolf. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**For what the story summary said, yes, there will be strong(ish) use of language, sexual comments, (lol), and nooo lemons. They make me uncomfortable, and i suck at writing them. You want one, well... we'll have to wait and see. And its supposed to be: Romance/Drama/Humor.**

**As well as the formalness... i have nothing left to say. ;) ahaha.**

Edward climbed to the side of the balcony, hanging on for dear life to the thick envy that has grown along the fence that spirled up the wall. I walked along side of it, oblivious to the man hanging next to me.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo! Whyfore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." I said, crouching down near the side of the pool. I submerged two fingers in the warm water before Edward spoke.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He whispered behind me.

I stayed oblivious, and spoke again. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou are thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is not a hand nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. Oh, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other word would smell sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee," I could hear the crackling of the leaves behind me, but I did not turn. "Take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word! Call me but love, and I'll be new baptised. Henceforth I never will be Romeo." Edward whispered in my ear. I screamed and turned, toppling backwards. He grabbed my hand, but the momentum was to strong for the both of us. We fell into the warm water, instantly surronded by bubbles. Edward smiled at me, tiny bubbles escaping from his mouth.

We resurfaced. "Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?" I asked breathlessly as Edward pushed his hair out of his face.

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike." Edward answered, treading water and gave what hoped to be a calming gesture.

I glanced nervously at the house before dragging Edward towards the small grotto at the end of the pool.

"How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and whyfore? The garden walls are high and high to climb," I said incredulously. "And the place death, considering who thou art."

Edward stood up taller in the shoulder deep water. "With love's light wings did I o'er perch these walls." he smacked the water with his palm. "For stony limits cannot hold love out! And what love can do, that that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are NO STOP TO ME!" Edward shouted the end and jumped, causing an enormous splash as I tugged him deeper into the grotto. I yanked him down and pushed him under the water just as the guard emerged.

He glanced around the pool, smiling kindly when he saw me. He gave a firm nod, and I gasped as Edward grabbed my thighs, his nails digging in slightly. The guard closed the gate and went back into the house. Edward exploded out of the water and gasped, spluttering water out. He gave a small smile and slowly pulled me closer to him.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." I told him, my voice sounding desperate and strangled.

Edward leaned closer until our noses touched. "I have night's cloak to hid me from their eyes. And but thou love me, let them find me hear. My life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

He leaned forward until our lips touched for the briefest second. He cupped my cheek, then neck before bringing his soft lips onto mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck to intensify the kiss, closing my eyes. I felt his hands traveling up my thighs as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His tongue traced my lips, and I moaned unvoluntarily into his mouth.

Suddenly fearful, I pushed Edward away. "Thou knowest the mask of night is my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek, for that which thou hast heard me, speak tonight. Fain would I dwell on form -fain, fain deny what I have spoke. But farewell, compliment. Dost thou love me?" Edward opened him mouth, but I cut him off. "I know thou wilt say 'Ay', and I will take thy word. Yet if thou swearest, thou mayst prove false. Oh gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. Or if thou think'st I am too, quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo. But else, not for the world. In truth, fair Monatugue, I am too fond, and therfore thou mayst think my 'haviour light. But trust me gentleman, I'll prove more true than those htat have more cunning to be strange."

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-" I silenced him again.

"Oh, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon that monthly changes in her circle orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

"What shall I swear by, dear Juliet?"

"Do not swear at all. Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I believe thee." I gently carass his cheek with my hand.

"If my heart's dear love-" Confused, I stepped away from him.

"Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight. It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be. Ere one can say 'it lightens.' Sweet good night. This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when we next meet. Good night, good night. As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast." He kissed my neck, my cheek, my throat.

I rushed up the pool stairs and under the balcony. "Oh wilt, thou leave me so unsatisfied?" I stared at him in shock.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" I asked him, bewildered.

"The exchange of thy love's faithuful vow for mine." Romeo said simply. I squealed in delight and tackled him back into the pool.

"I gave thee mind before thou didst request it!" I grinned and kissed him again after we surfaced. "And yet I would it were to give again," I whispered against his lips.

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose love?" Edward asked, smiling down at me, his green eyes full of excitement.

"But to be frank and give thee it again." Edward kissed me again, our lips moving passiontely in synch.

"Juliet!" My nurse called from above. I looked nervously towards the house before we hastily climbed out of the pool together.

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honurable. Thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt peform the rite and all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee my lord throughout the world."

"Madam!" Nurse Renee hollored.

"I come, anon. But if thou meanest not well, I do beseech thee..." I told him with a wary eye.

"Madam Juliet!"

"By and by I come! To cease thy strife and leave me to my grief. Tomorrow I will send." I called back before turning to Romeo.

Edward tilted my face up with his fingertips. "So thrive my soul."

"Madam!"

I turned away from his mesmerizing green eyes. "A thousand times good night!" Edward kissed me tenderly, his hands tracing circles on my thighs. I gave him one last wistfull look, and ran inside.

"A thousand time the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books; but love from love, toward school with heavy looks." I heard him proclaim as I appeared outside on the upper balcony.

"Romeo!" I shouted down at him. "What o'clock tomorrow shall I sent thee?"

Edward grinned up at me."By the hour of nine." He scurried up the envy again, close to where I was as possible. I leaned my head between the bars and unclasped the delicate silver necklace from around my neck.

"I will not fail. 'Tis twent year till then. Goodnight, goodnight. Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow." I let it fall from my hand. Edward caught it, and ran towards the wall. He swung one leg over before looking back at me. "Goodnight," I whispered as he disappeared out of sight.

"CUT!"

I ran down the steps towards my assistant, Alice, brought me a dry towel. I thanked her with a warm smile before turning to the director. "Well... you _finally_ gave me something to work with here!" Carlisle grinned from his director's chair.

He gave me a hug, despite the fact that I was soaking wet. I laughed and hugged him back, thankful the scene was over. "Bella baby, your gonna make me millions!" Carlisle crowed, brushing a lock of drippy brown hair from my face. "Edward! You were fabulous!" He complimented, rushing off to meet my co-worker and best friend.

"Bella, you were great." Alice grinned widely, her white teeth sparkling in the dim light. Her pale skin was set off by the jet black hair that was stuck up in all directions on her head.

"This wouldn't have been possible without you!" I squealed, hugging her.

"Bella!" I instantly let go. "This is _Vintage_ from the new line, _Bitten._ And you have the nerve to hug me?" I smiled sheepishly and looked down at my feet. One thing Alice was capable of, besides the fact that she was 5'0, was making anyone feel like a two year getting caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh Alice!" Alice let out a yelp as she was swung around, her small feet kicking into air. I laughed loudly.

"Edward Cullen! Put me down _right_ now!" Alice ordered, her face flushed with excitement.

A pout colored his face as he set Alice down. "So sorry Ali," Edward said, not sounding sorry at all. "Bells, you were great during the scene." Edward grinned lopsidely at me. "You are quite the kisser now days."

I blushed and pushed his arm. "Let's just say I've matured since eighth grade Edward." I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Eighth? We kissed in sixth!" Edward asked, sounding outraged.

"Nuh-uh! We were thirteen!" I argued, crossing my arms stubbornly. "We were at Jessica Stanley's fourteenth birthday, playing spin the bottle, and you spun. It landed on me. We kissed."

"I clearly rememb-," Edward smirked. "Oh yeah. That was in my dream. Not my fault I hit puberty at age eleven."

"TMI!" I shrieked, covering my ears. "TMI!"

"And if I remember correctly, Bella here started puberty at age tw-"

I cut him off with a slap upside his head. "OW!" Edward rubbed it, glaring at me.

Alice was holding back laughter, sounding like a snorting donkey. "We do _not_ under _any_ circumstances need to hear about puberty Edward Anthony Cullen!" I shouted.

The set was quiet as everyone turned to look at me with expressions crossed between shock and amusement. I turned scarlett and hid my face in my hands. "I hate you Eddiekins!" I whispered angrily between my fingers as the set turned back to their work. They were used to things like this between me and Edward now.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where are thou Romeo?" Edward sang in a poor imitation of my voice.

"If that's supposed to be what Bella sounds like, you need to take lessons." Alice told him.

"Oh, sorry Ali. Just imitating Bella as best as I could." Edward replied innocently.

"OMG, you're right!" Alice squealed with a grin. "You got it just _perfect!"_

"Oh, shut up you two." I stuck my tongue out again. "It's unfair, two against one. You're just lucky Em's not here to even things up."

"Whatever you say Bean," Edward smiled warmly at me, using Emmett's nickname for me. "Whatever you say." He wrapped me in a one armed hug and led me towards the pool. I thought about backing away, but quickly dismissed the thought from my mind.

Too late.

Edward shoved me back into the pool, and I landed with a scream. I kicked up to the surface and glared at Edward. "I hate you Edward!" I shouted, grabbing his long arm and yanking him in. He stumbled in with a yelp of shock.

"Ohh, you're gonna pay for that Bean!" Edward shouted, leaping at me. I giggled and ducked before swimming away. I hid in the grotto behind the waterfall, grinning as Edward searched frantically around the pool.

Suddenly, his face was making shape in the falling water. I grinned as I saw the mop of bronze hair, familiar green eyes, and lopsided grin as they broke through the water. "Found you." Edward said with a smirk, taking me in his arms.

"Hate you."

"We both know that's not true." Edward smirked again.

"Shut up." I poked my tongue out, a bad habit I was trying to break. "Just shut up for one freakin' moment please?"

"Sorry. No can do." Edward shrugged. "It's illegal in all fifty-two states, including Edwardville and Bellatown. I'll get executed."

"Bellatown?" I snorted against his chest.

"Bellatown." Edward confirmed, kissing my hair softly. "I love you Bella." He murmured.

"Love you too Edward." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Bella! Edward!" Carlisle shouted from nearby. "PLEASE stop having oral sex behind the waterfall, pl-uh-ez. We have hotels for that kind of thing!"

I rolled my eyes and stepped away from Edward. Something's never change. We hurried out off the pool and walked over to Carlisle. "Today was fantastic! You both gave me great stuff to work with today," He nodded towards Edward and I. "Everyone, great work today!" And with that, he was walked into the parking lot and got into his car.

"Well, Miss Swan, would you like a ride home?" Edward asked, offering me his hand.

"Of course Mr. Cullen." I answered with a giggle before taking his hand. We skipped -yes, _skipped_- into the parking lot and got into his shiny silver Volvo. His parent's bought him it for graduation six years ago, and was still in mint condition.

Once we pulled out of the parking lot, Edward turned on the stereo. "I think we're in need of a little country music." He told me, changing the station to 97.7, the L.A.'s country station.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Really Edward?" I snickered. "Taylor Swift?"

"Yes," Edward said, pretending to be offended. "I see nothing wrong with this. And for the fact, it fits our movie."

"I suppose so," I murmured.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_  
_And said, marry me Juliet_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Edward sang along, poking my shoulder with every syllable. "Keep your eyes on the road!" I shouted. One of my biggest pet peeves. Edward and his lunatic driving. Edward snorted, but turned his attention back to the road.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

I couldn't help but not sing along. He was right, the song fitting our movie.

The movie I was talking about was the remake of Shakespear's _Romeo & Juliet._ They were making it exactly like the 1996 version, but with new people. Edward and I, life long best friends, had been cast as Romeo and Juliet. Originally, it was just supposed to be me. I was sending in my audition for Juliet's part, with Edward reading the Romeo parts. Two weeks later, we got a call from Esme, Carlisle's assistant and fiance, wanting us both to be in the movie. Of course, we agreed. And now we were here, in bright sunny Los Angeles, California. I was eternally gratefull Edward was in this movie, not some some overly cocky movie star. Of course I was forever thankful for Alice. I would never stop owing her no matter how hard I tried. She's done so much for me, and I could never repay her.

**Love it? Hate it? Worth continuing?**

**Anyway... if you didn't have a _clue_ what the weird 1800s stuff in the beginning was about, here's it in a nutshell.**

**Juliet: Shocked the man she possibly loves is a Montague. (pronounced montagew btw) **

**Romeo: Equally shocked the woman he possibly loves is a Capulet. Anyways, he runs off to see her and they meet up and fall into the pool. There, they pronounce each other's undeyning love for each other and Romeo asks her to marry him.**

**-hence when she squeals and jumps him back into the pool-**

**The scence ends with Juliet dropping her necklace to give it to Romeo.**

**So... yeah. Please review.**

**P.S. And Bella is Juliet, Edward is Romeo, Carlisle is the director of the movie.**


End file.
